The Shy Rose
by RWBY Fan Mode
Summary: Everyone knows Ruby Rose is Hyper/Energetic but what if she was,nt what if she was Shy (Title May change in the future)
1. Episode 1

**Yo RWBY Fan Mode here with another Fanfic Sorry I haven't updated Medic Ruby it's just that when I get an idea for RWBY I have to write it immediately I can't help it so with that said let's begin**

* * *

 **Epispde 1 :**

Ruby was in her room, sitting on her bed trying to read one of her favorite books but she couldn't focus. Because tomorrow is her first day of High school, she will be attending Beacon High the good news was that her Big Sis Yang xiao long will be with her. So that helps a bit the Bad news was she was 15 and very Shy around Anyone who wasn't Family.

And knowing that she will be Surrouned by people two years older then her wasn't helping either she closed her book and let out a Sigh of Frustrarion and Exhaustion "Man, why did I take that stupid test I thought it was for Extra credit" she mumbled to herself as She Remembered like it was Yesterday.

 **(Flash Back)**

"Crap. Crap I'm going to be late, please not today of all days, " she panicked as she ran through the halls of Signal Academy the reason she was running late in the first place was she held up in her last class because she had a substitute today who requested her help to grade the papers Once the two finished the Work Ruby took a look at the clock it showed it was 1:55 Pm her eyes widened in shock she had five Minutes to get to her next class as she a big test today.

"S..S..sorry I...I gotta go to my next cl..class, " she stuttered as she ran out the class.

"No Running in the halls Young lady" the teacher yelled, but she was ignored.

Ruby kept running, hoping she will make it "Stupid teacher why couldn't you grade the stupid papers yourself," she groaned in annoyance as she reached her classroom 205 English class it read on the door "I made it," she mumbled as she looked at her watch.."and I'm a minute late "Ah Fudge my life" she groaned once more.

As soon as she opened the door, she was scolded "Look who finally came t class Your late Ms Rose care to Explain why to the whole class?"he smirked.

"N..no.. " Ruby whispered she always hated professor Akuma he always picked her to to answer questions in the class just so he can hear her stutter every time he even slapped her once in front everyone.

"Too bad explain now or get out my class," he ordered.

Ruby had tears in her eyes, "I.. ..He..helping..."

"I...I..wa...was helping," he mocked her "shut up and sit down so I can start the Fucking test" he growled.

She ran to her desk, which was in the back of the class she saw the test was already on her desk "Ok Ruby you can do this" she tried to Encourage herself.

"Now that everybody you may begin remember you have one hour to complete this test" Akuma said as he pulled out a porn magazine and began reading it.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

As it turns out she was the one of the few who passed the test with a perfect Score. She got called to the principal's two weeks later the two talked about what she wanted to do in the future, it was hard for her to talk because she was Scared to be in a room with a total stranger by herrself, but she managed to stay calm, but that only lasted for a minute as the principal pulled out another test for her to take which she passed with another perfect score. The principal made a call and the next thing before Ruby knew it, she was moved up two whole grade's.

Which leads to her current predicament "I hope I at least make one friend" Ruby told herself as she sat up on her bed there was a knock at her door. "Come in"

Yang entered with a smile on her face "Hey baby Sis I just came to see if your all packed for tomorrow Since were going to start living at Beacon. I can't wait it's going to be so Awesome"

"um, yea...Ruby at her Big sis, Ruby exhaled and slumped her shoulders. "Who I'm I kidding I'm scared"

Yang frowned she went to sis next to Ruby and pulled her into a hug "Why are you scared" she asked in a gentle tone.

Ruby retuned the hug. "I'm scared I might get picked on considering I will be younger than evertone else plus you know I'm totlly shy around people"

Yang giggled as she relesed her hug "Silly Baby Sis no one is going to hurt while I'm there you know I will always protect you so no need to be scared" she patted her sister on the head affectionately.

"Yeah I know Big sis I just can't help it" Ruby whispered.

Yang looked around and saw that the window curtains were open and that it was getting late "Look Rubes, it getting late why don't you lay down and go to sleep after all we have to get up early by the way you didn't answer my question earlier did you pack everything you need?" she asked as she got uo so Ruby can lay down.

"Yes I have two big suite cases in my closet and they have everything I need" Ruby pouted as she laid down.

"Your so cute when you pout Baby sis" Yang giggled as she covered her with her blankets then she kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight"

Ruby blushed a bit "Goodnight"

Yang walked out the room closing her sisters door behind her "Alright I should start heading to bed myself" she told herself as she let out a yawn.

* * *

 **End of Episode**

 **"Yes I did it :) man I'm going to be honest how do Ya'll do this it's hard for me then agan I can only use one hand while Ya'll use both hands this took me forever. Anyway I have quesitons for you guys/girls as you can see this (Au Highschool)**

 **1\. What sport should Yang be in. ( Foot Ball or Basket Ball)**

 **2\. Should Ruby be in a sport if yes then what? because I have no idea.**

 **3\. should Ruby have a childhood friend if yes then who?**

 **4 should Raven and Summer be in the Anime/Fanfic?**

 **5 Should Ruby and Yang be Faunus?**

 **The Reason I'm asking all these questions is I have no Idea were I'm going with the story I'm making this up as I go oh..I almost forgot can Anyone send me a Pm with all the characters personality's I want to practice staying in character until then Expect Out of character**

 **Like? Love? Hate? send me your opinions**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2 :**

Opening her eyes quiclky Ruby reached under her pillow at the sound of ringing. Looking at the time, she held her breath. "Fudge..." She pulled the sheets off from on top of her and quickly looked around for clothes. "-my life!" Frantically putting on her shoes, almost tripping, Ruby cursed. "Why the heck didn't Yang wake me up!? is she even awake?" she complained as she ran to her closet and grabbed her suit cases then continued runing out the room.

"YANG ARE..."she stopped as the smell of pancakes entered her nose.

Ruby went to the living room to leave her bags there, but seeing that the Tv and news was on caught her Attention. "Welcome Back to channel on Today's Report a Local Bakery by the name Donut stop was robbed today the Robbers have stolen one thousand dollars and sadly to Teenage Faunus girls lifes trying to stop them" Ruby grabbed the remote that was on the couch and turned off the Tv "So to Faunus were killed trying to save civillians why is the world so cruel?" she mmbled as a tear went down her face she quickly whipped it away.

"What's wrong Baby sis?" Ruby jumped in slightly in fear and tried to punch her sister. Yang quickly caught her fist.

"Wow Rube's it's me calm down" Yang said as she let go of Ruby's fist.

"Sorry Yang you scared me I was thinking about the scary dream I had last night" Ruby lied knowing Yang will be very angry if she told truth about what she just heard on the news you see Yang was a Faunus Supporter she just hates how they are treated like slaves.

"What was your dream about?" Yang asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Ruby answered nervously as she began explaining her dream.

 **(Flash Back)** Play Elena Siegman the one

Ruby began to stit, something was bothering her. Ruby opened her eyes and began to hear the most terrifying song as she saw two woman in front of her. the song continued to play, then both woman to sing, terrifying was an understatement as the song continued.

 **"All my life I've been debating  
All the crows they sit there waiting  
Wondering what I'm going to eat  
Until I have it I can't breathe**

 **I only see you on the floor  
Your hearts not beating anymore  
My lust for you just cannot wait  
Your skin it tastes like chocolate**

 **Staring blankly at the sun  
Waiting for my time to come  
Your happy life it makes me sick  
All the screaming sounds like music**

 **Losing all my holy dreams  
Someone tell me what they mean  
There's an iron smell of blood in the air  
But I can't find it anywhere  
I've been waiting for someone to find me  
And become a part of me(Part of me...)  
I've been waiting for you to come here, kill me  
And set me free**

 **And we're coming for YOU"**

 **(End of Flash Back)**

"Talk about creepy Huh..dreams are so weired" Ruby said as she finished talking about her dream hoping Yang would buy her lie.

"Ruby no more listening to music while your sleeping I think it's messing up your Brain, Anyway I know what will help you forget about that dream come on" Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her to kitchen and Ruby saw it she started to drool at the sight of it her favorite breakfast meal.

Strawberry pancakes all shaped like roses, hearts. Ruby quickly ran to her seat and grabbed of each and on each one would be a picture drawn in syrup.

"Awesome thanks Big sis your the best" Ruby began eating her pancakes.

Yang took the seat in front of her Sister and began eating as well "So Ruby you ready for today, man I still can not believe were starting school today and it's friday" she whined a bit, Then she smirked "Ruby did you look at your phone when you woke up?"

Ruby swolled a pancake then her eyes widened in shock as she forgotten she pulled out her phone it read 11:00A.M she quickly jumped off her chair "Oh my god Yang were totally late for our first day of school" she yelled.

Yang started laughing which confused Ruby "what's so funny at a time like this?"

"Ruby chill were not running late it's 5:30 A.M we have to be at Beacon at 8:00 A.M I messed with your phone while you were sleeping" Yang smiled.

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked with a pout.

"Because I just love to mess with my Baby sis, Now let's finish Breakfast so we can go to the Airport".

once the two were finished they jumped in a Mini van that Yang had Rented since she had bumblebee her motorcycle shipped to Beacon. They drove off to the Airport.

* * *

 **(At the Airport)**

Yang Ruby grabbed there suite cases and headed inside. Ruby instantly felt scared seeing thousands of people in one place.

Yang knew what her little Sister was feeling at the Moment as the girl never felt safe around stranger's only around her she felt truly safe. "Ruby come on Rubes. It's okay. I won't let any of them hurt you."

"Y..you..pr..promise" Ruby stuttered in fear.

"I promise now let's go grab our ticket's and get on the plane" Yang answered gently.

they quickly got the ticket's and got on the plane.

 **(One long plane ride later)**

"Ruby. Ruby, wake up. We're here." Yang whispered into the little one's ear as she gently shook her. "Come on, Sleepy Head! Get up."

Ruby only groaned before yawning and sitting up. "Where are we? Sorry Yang that I fell a sleep"

"Yang giggled "We've finally arrived at Beacon"

* * *

 **End of Episode 2 :)**

 **Yes Finally Finished another Episode I think I'm finally getting used writting long Episode's now and I must say that's quite the achievement if I so myself.**

 **Now ley me clear some things up I will say this again Ruby is only Shy around people who isn't Family**

 **1\. Yes there is going Faunus in my Anime/Fanfic I feel like it's not RWBY without them.**

 **2\. Ruby will have a childhood frirnd.**

 **3\. I have decided Raven will be in my Anime/Fanfic but she will come later as for Summer I don't know yet.**

 **4\. Yang will be a football player.**

 **5\. Ruby will be a Faunus but I'm telling what she is it's Secret :)**

 **More questions.**

 **1\. what kind of Job should Raven have?**

 **2\. who should teach what class? Example : port will teach History class or should that be oobleck)**

 **3\. Since this is Au what should the schnee be famous for**

 **4\. how should I get the Teamates/Roomates Together since you know they are not hunters/ hunteresses**

 **Like? Love? Hate? send me your opinions**

 **Stay tune for Episode 3 :)**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3.**

Ruby closed her eyes and rolled her head around, popping the joints in her neck. She leant her head back against the seat back behind her and yawned. The trip had been several hours long, and Ruby had fallen asleep as soon as they got on the plane. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she glanced over at Yang.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Baby Sis?" Yang asked.

"How long was I asleep for?" Ruby moaned. Her mind was still a haze. She hadn't had time to fully wake up yet."About four hours." Yang replied with a grin. "You missed the snack cart at least three times."

Ruby let out a quiet groan.

"Oh relax I got you a cookie while you were sleeping" Yang chuckled. Holding the treat out in front of her sister, whose eyes narrowed as she sniffed the offered treat. "It's raisin." Ruby said blankly, causing Yang to balk and quickly hide the cookie.

"Sorry sis." Yang apologized. As she opened the window and threw the cookie out "I forgot you don't like raisin.

"it's ok Yang why don.t we just grab our stuff" Ruby smiled while getting up and grabbed her suite case Yang did the same then they headed off the plane.

"Wow Signal Academy as gotten on this , This place is huge what do you think?" Ruby?" Yang asked as she looked at her Sister who was on the verge of a panic attack. Yang instantly pulled Ruby into a big hug to calm her, which worked.

Ruby returned the hug "Thanks big sis Ruby whispered.

"Anytime Baby Sis" Yang released the hug. "Hey! Yang!" a group of others all yelled. Feeling herself get shoved all over the place, a disheveled Ruby looked up to see that her sister was missing. "Wha- Yang!?"

"Sorry sis! Will have to see you later!" said an arm that stuck out from a group surrounding it.

"Are you…. kidding me…" Ruby shook her head. _'Still as popular as ever Since she joined Basketball when she was in middle school it must be nice" she whispered to herself. as she grabbed her sister's suite case and started walking away._

 _"Ok Ruby Rose just don't bump into people because then you will be forced to talk to them" she thought looking while looking around left and right unfortunately she didnt look in front of her as she bumped into someone._

* * *

 ** _(With Weiss)_**

 _Just as Weisss was slipping her phone back into her purse, she collided with what had to have been another person and fell to concrete. "Ow ,Ow that hurt" she whispered as she opened her eyes and saw she bumped into someone with a red cloak._

 _She quickly got back on to her feet and apologized. "I'm so sorry" she reached her hand out to help the girl up, Ruby opened her eyes only to a girl in white she blushed as she noticed the girl wanted to help her. She slowly grabbed the girls hand and got up._

 _"Th...th..thank..y..you" Ruby stuttered nervously. "Great I jinxed myself I'm such an idiot" she thought._

 _"No problem it was kind of my fault I was'nt watching were I was going since I was on my cellphone oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Weiss Belladonna"_

 _"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss~" Ruby muttered trying to remember were she heard that name"_

 _"Ahem, yes?" Weiss was confused._

 _" i..it..ju..just that I heard that..th..that name somewhere before" Ruby tried to answer._

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The Weiss began in a joking tone. Her attempt at a joke was answered with nothing but a slow nod.

"S…sorry. I…I don't l…like t…talking….. B…but thank you." Ruby said in a quiet voice.

"My Family makes things...she was interrupted by someone screaming. "Ruuuuuuuuubbbbbyyyyyy, where are you?" Yang began looking around and she spotted her Sister with another girl feeling worried she ran to her little sister "Ruby are you ok?"

"Oh my God, Ruby what happened to you? Are you alright?," she asked with panic and concern clearly evident in her tone." Yeah sis I'm okay I'm sorry I left you but my friends wanted to talk to me so dragged me away thankfully I escaped them"

"Yeah sis I'm fine so relax" Ruby smiled.

Yang retuned the smile then turned to the stranger and glared at her "Your not making fun of my sister because of her shyness are you?"

"No of course not I was jst introducing myself to her that's all my name is Weiss _Belladonna the_ Heiress of a electronics company you know things like cellphones, laptops, Ipod's things that require power" my family makes it" she answered quickly not wanting to anger this Yang person.

"And my little sister so I would appreciate if you calm down and stop glaring at her" a calming voice said. she had a Blake bow and Amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Blake _Belladonna I'm also a_ Heiress my Mother married her Mom and she runs a weapon company. **(Blake Mother run's a weapon company I'm saying this If I confused you, while Weiss's Mom run's a Electronic Company)**

Yang nodded "well my name is Yang xiao long and this squirt" she pulled Ruby into a one arm hug "is my Baby sis Ruby Rose"

"Yang I am not a Baby" "Ruby pouted.

"It was a pleasure to meet you but, me and my little Sister gotta go I just finished all of our unpacking so now we have to wait for our roomates to arrive come on Weiss let's get going"

Weiss nodded and left with her Big sister.

* * *

 **End of Episode 3.**

 **Yes I made Blake a Heiress and Yes I made Weiss a Belladonna instead of a schnee don't Blame me Blame my imagination lol :)**

 **Questions**

 **should Yang and Ruby be super humans A.K.A have there semblance's?**

 **Should there be Romance?**


	4. Episode 4

Yang and Ruby watched the Belladonna sisters walk away. Ruby couldn't help but smile "So there like us in a way Big Sis they have two mother's just like us".

"I know little Sis that's so cool you remember the story they told us how they got together?" Yang smiled remembering the story there mother's told them when they were little.

 **(Story time)**

Raven was currently reading a book on the porch at her parent's house. However she heard the sound of footsteps as it stopped in front of her and she lowered the book to see a blond a man and his name was Taiyang he had a crush on her since they were in middle school which she thought it was sweet of him but she only saw him as a brother and here he is with holding a bunch of flowers.

"What is it Tai?" Raven asked kinda of annoyed that he had interrupted her when she was reading one of hwe favorire books. "

"Raven Xiao Long will you marry me?" Taiyang asked and this caused Raven to raise an eyebrow at the question he just asked her"

"No...Tai I told you many times I don't see you that way" she then went back to reading her book.

Taiyang Frowned as he walked away.

(Couple of Minutes Later.)

Raven continued reading her book however she let out a Sigh as she heard the sound of footsteps again andd she stopped readind once more and to her surprise it was'nt Taiyang...it was Summer holding a bunch of roses.

"Summer?" Raven asked a bit shocked.

"Raven! will you marry me?" Summer asked and Raven felt herself blush.

"No fair Summer!" A new voice said and they looked over to see Taiyang. "You can't ask her to marry you, you're a girl!" Tai said accusingly as summer which caused her to pout. "It is fair, Tai she declared.

"Um..Tai,Summer Raven said but she was ignored.

"I want to marry her!" Taiyang Declared.

"No I want to marry her! Summer growled.

"This is going to be a long day" Raven thought to herself.

(Let's fast Forward to 30 minutes later)

Raven was very wrong about it being a long day because the argument between Taiyang and Summer sooon got physical and they ended up getting into a fight however what surprised Raven the most was that the fact that summer really did a number on Tai...granted Tai didn't hit back **(For obvious reason's)** howevereven he was surprised at how much a beating summer gave him.

"Raven's got a boyfriend and girl friend!" Qrow sang and started to make kissing noises which caused Raven to blush furiously and started walking towards him, Qrow in respnse quickly got up and ran away causing Raven to chase him.

there was a crashing noise and they all looked to see Qrow on the floor with Raven sitting on his back while pulling on his his right leg, Qrow was flailing his arms in order to get free as Raven continued to pull on his leg.

"RAVEN! I"M SORRY! PLEASE LET GO! Qrow begged as Raven pulled harder on his leg.

 **(End od Story)**

Yang was laughing at the Memory "I wish I could've been there to see it in person"

"I wonder whatever happened to Those two brother's Taiyang and Qrow branwen?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders "Who knws anyway before we go get our room key want to explore the school a bit?"

"Sure" Ruby answered as the two continued walking.

As the two girls started walking around the school Yang and Ruby could not believe how huge the school was. They couldn't count how many rooms the school had. Back home their old school Signal was made of mostly portables and one big main building. Needless to say the two girls were stunned by the mere mass of the school.

Ruby stopped walking as her nose caught a famillar scent "Yang do you smell that?" she began sniffing

"Smell what?" Yang was confused. until it hit her "Oh No please" she mumbled but it was to late.

"COOKIES!" Ruby yelled as she started to run at full speed.

"DAM IT RUBY" Yang yelled as she tried to run after the train bullet that was her little sister.

Ruby stopped at a door "The smell is coming from here Yang" she started to jump in joy.

Yang finally caught up to her sister "Please slow down next time baby sis"

once they opened the door the sisters jaws dropped.

"You gotta be fucking kiddin' me?!" Yang yelled.

"I wonder how many cookies they have." Ruby said aloud.

The cafeteria had a full buffet of different kind of foods. You can smell the cooks baking fresh bread, grilling what smelled like steak, the aroma filled the halls. It felt like heaven on Earth. And If that wasn't great enough the cafeteria had a separate room full of deserts; chocolate fountains, cookies, brownies, and strawberries!

Ruby lost it when she saw the strawberries she headed to the area at full speed.

(One hour later)

Ruby has had 8 dozen **(A Dozen means** **twelve)** plates of Strawberry's by herself.

Yang couldn't help but giggle "Cute" she thought. "Ok Ruby let's go get our room key now"

"Aww Ok" Ruby pouted as she got up and followed her sister out of the cafeteria

Yang and Ruby entered the main building and saw a Woman with green eyes and glasses "Hello my name is Yang Xiao long and this is my little Sister Ruby Rose were here to get our room key.

"Ah I see I have been waiting for you two, to arrive I was told to take you to the guidance counselor as soon as you arrived Oh, my name is glynda goodwitch now please follow me"

The sisters were confused "OK I guess" Yang answered.

Glynda led them through the school halls and up to the counselor office. "Well here we are I will be going now since she wants to talk to you priviately" with that said she walked away.

leaving Yang and Ruby more confused.

"Don't tell me were in trouble already we haven't done anything" Yang said. as she opened the door. Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened seeing someone they didn't Expect. she had black hair and red eyes **(Raven will be wearing eye contacts).**

"MOM/Mama Yang and Ruby yelled simultaneously.

"Hey girls first I want to say Welcome to Beacon High and come in please I wish to discuss something with the two of you" Raven smiled.

Ruby ran to Raven and tackled her into a hug. "Mama what are you doing here?"

Yang closed the door behind her wondering the the same thing why is her mom here?"

Raven retuned the hug and answered her Baby. "Well sweetie Mama works here" and Summer and I, live down the street from Beacon and we've been talking and we were wondering if you two would like to stay hear in the Beacon doms or live with us?"

"WHAT! Yang screamed

Raven flinched at her Daughter scream.

* * *

 **(End of Episode 4 )**

 **Some credit goes to** : **Commander Ghost**

 **Well everyone you heard Raven. 1. should Ruby and Yang live with there mother's. ?**

 **2\. What Realationship should Yang and Raven Have.?**

 **3 should Summer be a stay at home Mother or should she have a job to if so what?**

 **4\. Should Yang know about Ruby being a Faunus?**

 **Like? Love? Hate? send me your opinions**

 **Oh...I almost Forgot Yang and Ruby wiill not have there Semblence and one more queston.**

 **5\. Pairings**

 **Ruby X ?**

 **Yang X?**


End file.
